The New Class
by Draco Drama
Summary: After Cedric's death, Dumbledore decides to start a new class, PY, Protect Yourself. The new Professor put the students into groups of 6. Hermione is with Ron, Harry, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco. She has to go through events she would never expected to happen, especially with Draco by her side. R&R please!
1. PY

**Hello! Please note this isn't going to be a Draco/Hermione story but if it goes well I might do a Dramione sequel!**

Hermione ran through the corridors. " Ron! Harry! RON! HARRY! " she screamed. People began to stare at her but she didn't care. She turned a corner and bumped into-Snape. " Miss Granger. May I ask why you are running around the school screaming? Are you not meant to be in that new 'class'?" he said sharply. Hermione turned pink. " I was trying to find Ron and Harry. They forgot about then new class and they went to find Ginny to give her something I need to tell them about the class" she said with one gulp of air. Snape scowled. " Ten points from Gryffindor and ten for both Mr Weasley and Mr Potter. You go to the class I will get your friends ." He growled. Hermione took of making a mental note to herself to never tell Snape the detailed answer.

Hermione pushed open the large, oak door. There were rows of desks leading up to a rather dirty table. As she got closer she saw that there was a small man sitting behind it. The man had a short , white beard and a curling grey moustache but he did not have a single hair on his head. He wore faded robes and tall boots and he clung tightly to a slightly chipped , long wand . " And will be Miss Granger?" he said in a rough voice. Hermione nodded. " There is an empty chair over there ." The man replied, pointing his grubby finger over to a chair beside Malfoy , Crabbe and Goyle . As Hermione went to sit down she heard Malfoy say " Not that bloody Mudblood" She sat down swiftly. Just then Ron and Harry came in. The new professor directed them to their seats beside Hermione.

The man stood by his table beaming. " Hello! I am Professor Transze! Welcome to PY! Protect Yourself! In this class we will be put into groups of six and will learn how to Protect Yourself! This is sort of Defence the Dark Arts , Potions and Charms altogether! After the horrible event that claimed the life of Cedric Diggory last year, Professor Dumbledore has decided to start a class that will prepare you for anything that sneaks around the corner. Your groups will be the other five people sitting at your desk!" he shouted into the classroom full of wide-eyed students. Hermione heard Ron swear under his breath. " Now first lesson! The Lienomotent spell! This is a new spell recently announced to the public. When done correctly it lets out a bright light and an ear piercing shriek. The light shines in a circle around you. When the light is around you no spell can hit you! The shriek shocks the opponent so that they cant hear for five to ten minute. When you have casted this spell you cant cast anymore spells. The way to remove the Lienomotent is by whispering ' Tentomoneil' only YOU can remove the spell. Now I will go around and spilt your groups into three then with your partner you will practise the spell." Professor Transze said dreamily.

Hermione's heart stopped. Professor was inching closer to her table. Who was she going to be with? Harry? Ron? Crabbe? Goyle? _Draco?_

 **Yes, I know this was a short chapter but I'm going to update VERY soon! I just wanted to leave you on a cliff-hanger! Review please!**


	2. The Letter

**2 updates in 2 days!:D Hope you enjoy!**

"Mrs Granger, you are with... Mr Crabbe! ( **Bet you didn't see that coming!) "** Mr Goyle you are with Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter you are with Mr Weasley!" Harry and Ron high-fived each other then turned towards Hermione and gave her mournful looks. Malfoy whispered something in Crabbe's ear and they both burst out laughing.

" Lienomotent" Hermione calmly said. A massive ball of light formed around her body and a sharp shriek but The professor had given them enchanted earmuffs . " Very good!" laughed Professor Transze who was observing. "Now your turn Mr Crabbe!" Crabbe coughed. " Lin... mo...ten?" he stuttered. He suddenly screamed and lay down on the ground , pulling his ears. Professor Transze looked surprized and slightly nervous. " Uhhhh... Miss Granger please talk Mr . Crabbe to the infirmary." he said quickly.

" Get of me Mudblood" growled Crabbe as Hermione tried to support him as they walked along the corridor. " You think your so smart repeating everything Malfoy says don't you?" Hermione snarled back. " Mention me?" said a cool voice behind her. She turned around to see Goyle leaning on Malfoy. " Goyle did the same thing that Crabbe did. Idiots..." Malfoy said acidly. " In that case we agree with something." Hermione said with a fake , small smile. " You can go back to your Common Room. Ill bring these two 't Madam Pomfrey. Professor Transze cancelled the class." Malfoy cackled.

Hermione sat on the Gryffindor Common Room floor doing a report on Black Fire Potion as a tawny owl flew in through an open window. She saw a small letter tied to the owl's leg and took it off. " Sorry I don't have any food" she laughed to the owl who was poking her hopefully. She opened the letter with the edge of her fingernail. A small piece of yellowing parchment fell from it. It only had one line on it.

 _Was that smile real?_

Hermione was confused. Who sent this? Was it even meant for her?

 **Sorry it's so short. I have a vomiting bug. :( R &R!**


End file.
